Zona prohibida
by starsdust
Summary: Saint Seiya Clásico y Episodio G, yaoi. Aiolia y Milo son enviados en una misión a investigar un sex shop encantado xD Parejas: Camus x Milo y Aiolia x Milo. 4 capítulos, completa.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Zona prohibida

**Fecha:** 20/08/2011

**Temas:** Yaoi, misterio, aventura (?).

**Parejas:** Algo-así-como Aiolia x Milo y Camus x Milo (más adelante)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Megumu Okada.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

* * *

><p>~PARTE 1~<p>

―¡Me rehúso! ―vociferó Milo―. ¡De ninguna manera!

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma frente al patriarca, pero lo que acababa de escuchar era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Había sido convocado para recibir instrucciones acerca de una misión a la que sería enviado, lo que hubiera estado bien, de no ser porque las condiciones bajo las que tenía que cumplirla eran absurdas.

―Creo que no me entiendes, Milo ―respondió el patriarca―. No es opcional. Estoy dándote una orden.

A Milo no le interesaba que fuera una orden del patriarca. Si creía que se trataba de un error, no se dejaría pasar por encima. Así que continuó con sus protestas, aunque intentando controlar mejor su ira, esta vez.

―Pero, ¿por qué? Puedo ir yo solo, en todo caso. No necesito a nadie más, y mucho menos a él ―dijo, señalando a Aiolia de Leo, que estaba parado a su lado.

El león y el escorpión intercambiaron una mirada fulminante. No podía haber una combinación más problemática entre todos los dorados, pero por alguna razón, el patriarca había decidido hacerlos trabajar juntos.

―Si no obedeces, tendré que castigarte por desacato ―declaró el patriarca con firmeza.

Milo apretó los puños y respiró hondo. No se trataba de que no quisiera aceptar la misión, sino de que no entendía por qué dos dorados tenían que hacerse cargo de ella, y tampoco por qué su compañero tenía que ser justamente Aiolia. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar para explicar mejor su punto de vista, cuando Aiolia intervino pidiendo la palabra.

―Si me permite una pregunta...

―Adelante.

―Me interesa saber por qué es necesario enviar a dos dorados... Parecería excesivo...

Aunque Aiolia estaba casi tan molesto como Milo, de momento estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo a la hora de ocultarlo.

―¿Tú también vas a cuestionar mis decisiones?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. El patriarca comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso estos dos muchachos necesitarían un recordatorio de quién estaba al mando.

―No es eso, pero...

―Un caballero de bronce y uno de plata terminaron siendo severamente afectados por la entidad a la que deberán enfrentar en esta misión.

Intrigado, Aiolia frunció el ceño. La preocupación del patriarca comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Milo, sin embargo, mantuvo su postura de disconformidad. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló con pesadez. La justificación no le parecía suficiente.

―¿Y ahora nosotros tenemos que pagar por la incompetencia de esos caballeros...? ―preguntó entre dientes, con fastidio.

―¡Milo!

La voz del patriarca se impuso en la sala, y Milo se mordió la lengua para no decir más.

―¿Qué es lo que se sabe de esta entidad? ―se atrevió a preguntar Aiolia.

―Allí está el problema. Ninguna de las personas que la han enfrentado puede ofrecer su testimonio. Todos los testigos, incluyendo a los enviados por el santuario, han quedado sumidos en un estado vegetativo. Por lo tanto, no conocemos la naturaleza del enemigo, ni su origen, ni el alcance de su poder.

Esto último pareció hacer que Milo se interesara un poco más en el asunto, aunque seguía creyendo que la utilización de dos dorados era innecesaria. Aiolia pensaba igual, pero entendió que no les quedaba otra alternativa, y se adelantó para aceptar la encomienda por los dos.

―En ese caso ―dijo―, partiremos hacia Ámsterdam en cuanto sea posible.

oOo

El trayecto hasta Holanda no fue mucho más tranquilo. Durante el último tramo tuvieron que viajar en tren, en un compartimiento que se les hacía demasiado pequeño e incómodo. Iban vestidos de civil, pero las cajas donde guardaban las armaduras ocupaban mucho espacio.

―¡Es ridículo! ―insistía Milo, que no podía creer su mala suerte, y se descargaba dándole vigorosos mordiscones a la manzana que llevaba en la mano.

―¿Crees que a mí me gusta? ―preguntó Aiolia.

―No me hables.

―Eres tú el que no para de hablar.

―¡Y tú el que no para de contestar! ―dijo Milo, levantando la voz.

―¡Habla más bajo! ―susurró Aiolia, señalando hacia la puerta.

―¿Eh...?

El ruido había atraído a un inspector de aspecto malhumorado, que estaba parado en la parte de afuera del compartimiento, y los observaba con severidad. Aiolia aprovechó el momento de distracción para introducir lo que quedaba de la manzana en la boca entreabierta de Milo, y fue inmediatamente apartado de un empujón. Justo cuando una nueva discusión estaba por estallar, notaron que el tren se estaba deteniendo. Habían llegado a destino.

oOo

Ámsterdam estaba llena de las bicicletas. El suelo era llano, y la ciudad estaba adaptada para ellas. Pronto, Aiolia y Milo descubrieron que les convenía utilizarlas, así que consiguieron una para cada uno. Era la manera más fácil de desplazarse de un lugar a otro, y también de pasar más o menos desapercibidos... Aunque eso hubiera sido más cierto de no ser porque tarde o temprano terminaban desafiándose el uno al otro a jugar carreras, lo que los hacía acreedores a miradas de reproche y bocinazos de parte de los usualmente despreocupados holandeses.

Fue en ellas que atravesaron la ciudad, en busca del lugar donde estaba la amenaza. Por lo que tenían entendido, se trataba de un negocio. Después de atravesar varios canales y pintorescas plazas, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña calle, donde Aiolia frenó repentinamente. Milo, que venía detrás, terminó chocando con él, pero se las arregló para no caer de la bicicleta.

―¡Oye! ―protestó Milo―. ¡Cuidado!

Aiolia no pareció inmutarse. Estaba muy ocupado consultando el papel donde estaban las indicaciones para la misión. Estuvo un buen rato asegurándose de no estar confundiendo los números o el nombre de la calle. El local correspondiente a la dirección anotada era nada más ni nada menos que un sex shop, uno de los tantos de la ciudad.

―Supuestamente es aquí... ―dijo Aiolia, una vez convencido. Milo siguió la mirada de Aiolia hasta encontrarse con la fachada de la tienda, y arqueó una ceja con desconfianza.

―¿En serio...?

―Es el único lugar posible.

Milo estiró el brazo para quitarle a Aiolia el papel que tenía en las manos, y comprobar que el otro no estaba mintiéndole. Comparó lo que estaba escrito allí con la dirección de la tienda, una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo.

―¿No será que nos gastaron una broma? ―preguntó, apoyando los codos en el manillar de la bicicleta.

―¿El patriarca, una broma? No crees eso de verdad, ¿o sí?

El tono irónico utilizado por Aiolia irritó a Milo. Una de las cosas que más detestaba del gato era cuando este adoptaba una actitud pedante, a pesar de que él mismo tenía esa mala costumbre a veces.

―¡Es que me parece demasiado raro!

―Pues raro o no, tenemos que entrar.

Y desgraciadamente, Aiolia tenía razón. No tenía sentido protestar.

―¡No quiero que me vean entrar ahí contigo! ―gruñó Milo, volteando la cabeza.

―¿O sea que con otra persona no te molestaría? Déjame adivinar con quién...

A Aiolia le resultó divertida la manera en que Milo se ruborizó ante el comentario, y también sus inútiles esfuerzos por disimularlo.

―¡Cállate!

El león dorado contuvo la risa, pero no dijo más. Por esta vez, decidió que había sido suficiente. Milo había comenzado a juguetear con la cremallera de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, abriéndola y cerrándola nerviosamente, y Aiolia se encontró siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos, extrañamente fascinado por él.

―De todas maneras ―comentó―, aquí nadie parece estar fijándose en lo que hacen los otros...

Dubitativo, Milo miró a su alrededor. Era cierto. A pesar de lo acaloradas que podían llegar a ser sus discusiones, nadie parecía reparar en ellos. En esa ciudad, la gente seguía su camino sin estar inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de otros.

―En fin... una misión es una misión...

Dejaron las bicicletas a un lado y se acercaron a la tienda, que había sido clausurada después de los incidentes. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero Milo consiguió destrabarla con facilidad, utilizando su Aguja Escarlata. A continuación entró, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de triunfo a Aiolia, que meneó la cabeza.

Prendieron las luces, y ante ellos apareció un mundo de alegres colores que a primera vista recordaba a una juguetería, pero no hacía falta prestar demasiada atención para ver que aquello no era un lugar para niños.

El espacio era bastante amplio. En las góndolas podían encontrarse desde películas pornográficas hasta lencería, pasando por distintos artículos eróticos, algunos de los cuales eran verdaderamente desconcertantes.

Los dos adolescentes se separaron para explorar el local en busca de algo fuera de lo común, pero todo parecía estar en calma. Aiolia se entretuvo intentando adivinar cuál podía ser la función de un pequeño tipo de arnés con argollas interconectadas, mientras miraba de reojo a los alrededores, atento a cualquier cambio que pudiera presentarse.

No muy lejos, Milo también recorría los pasillos con mirada vigilante, aunque cada tanto sus ojos se escapaban inevitablemente hacia los productos de las góndolas. Se acercó a una de ellas lentamente, y estiró la mano para tomar con disimulo unas esposas que por alguna razón habían capturado su atención.

―¿Qué miras? ―preguntó Aiolia, apareciendo repentinamente por atrás. Se acercó hasta estar a punto de apoyar el mentón sobre el hombro de Milo, así que el escorpión lo escuchó hablar casi contra su oreja―. Ah, siempre supuse que te atraían ese tipo de cosas.

―¡Idiota! ―exclamó Milo, rechazando a Aiolia de un codazo que lo hizo retroceder adolorido. Dejó las esposas en su lugar y se alejó sin disculparse. Poco después, Aiolia estaba nuevamente pisándole los talones―. No me sigas.

―No estoy siguiéndote. ¿Por qué crees que todo tiene que ver contigo?

―¿Yo? ¡No jodas! ¡Eso se aplica más a ti! ¡Tú eres el que siempre quiere ser el centro de todo! ―replicó Milo, apuntando con el dedo índice. Aiolia respondió tomando algo de los estantes y arrojándolo en su dirección. Milo lo atrapó por reflejo, y por unos momentos se quedó mirándolo sin entender de qué se trataba. Parecía ser una especie de bozal, pero Milo no tardó en comprender que no estaba destinado para ser usado en animales, sino en personas.

―Quizás deberíamos llevar uno de esos. Para que te calles un poco.

Aiolia tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el artículo, que voló por los aires cuando fue devuelto por Milo con violencia.

―¡Ja! ¡Mira quién habla! ―gritó Milo, furioso. Pero en lugar continuar con la discusión, en esta ocasión Aiolia se quedó inmóvil, callado, adoptando de pronto la actitud de un felino al acecho. Milo prestó atención también, y creyó percibir el rastro de una energía inusual en el ambiente.

―¿Sentiste eso? ―preguntó Aiolia en voz baja.

―Sí, pero fue solamente un segundo...

Ese segundo había bastado para hacerles saber que se encontraban ante un enemigo poderoso. Aiolia y Milo acordaron silenciosamente seguir caminos opuestos, en busca del intruso.

―No deberíamos bajar la guardia ―advirtió Aiolia.

―Yo jamás bajo la guardia ―respondió Milo, preparando su Aguja Escarlata.

Aiolia, por su parte, creyó que era el momento de llamar a su armadura, que descansaba cerca de la puerta. Lo extraño fue que cuando intentó invocarla como normalmente hacía, esta no acudió a él. Se preguntó si Milo tendría el mismo problema, y de repente sintió la urgencia de ir por él.

Lo encontró apoyado contra la pared. Por lo visto, tampoco había podido convocar a su armadura, y aún más, se veía terriblemente agotado.

―¿Milo? ―dijo Aiolia, alarmado. Milo levantó la cabeza e intentó avanzar hacia él, arrastrando pesadamente los pies.

―Algo...

Aiolia tuvo que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo de evitar que Milo se diera de lleno contra el suelo. Una vez que lo tuvo en brazos lo examinó rápidamente, sin poder dar crédito lo que había ocurrido. Milo no era alguien débil, era uno de los doce caballeros más poderosos. Aunque no hubiera ninguna señal de daño visible en él, había perdido por completo el conocimiento. Aiolia buscó su pulso y lo halló, pero eso no ayudó a eliminar su sensación de total incredulidad.

Pensó en dejar a Milo en el piso para tener más libertad de movimientos, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, no pudo. Luego de ordenar un poco la melena de Milo, que había quedado enredada entre sus dedos al atraparlo, apartó con cuidado un mechón que le caía sobre el rostro, y de pronto se encontró perdido en una especie de singular contemplación. Quizás sería mejor mantener a Milo cerca por precaución, se dijo a sí mismo, aunque una parte de sí sabía que ese razonamiento era apenas una excusa. Acarició la mejilla de Milo, prometiendo que sería el único capricho que se permitiría, y miró a su alrededor, permaneciendo alerta para descubrir lo que fuera que había provocado aquello. Todo estaba en calma.

―Milo...

**Continúa xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Bueno, al final voy a ponerlo por separado y no junto con los oneshots de Saint Seiya clásico. Aunque SÉ que aquí no habrá mucha gente interesada, al menos lo pongo con fines de archivo. Es confuso que esté entre los oneshots de SS, ya que será un multichapter, y decidí que voy a continuarlo hasta el final. **Tendrá 4 capítulos.**

El tema es que estaba con ganas de escribir algo con humor. La idea nació un día en que estaba hablando con una amiga (neomina), y ella me dijo que alguien le había dicho que se le había antojado la idea de una historia donde Camus y Milo terminaran en un sex shop (?). Mi amiga me preguntó si se me ocurría algo con eso como base. En principio le dije que eso sonaba como algo que me resultaría difícil acoplar a mi estilo y que no se me ocurría nada xD

Pero luego se me ocurrió una historia que podría funcionar, y que tenía una buena justificación, así que aquí está la primera parte. Envié a Aiolia y Milo porque me divierte su interacción en Episodio G (y bueno, en la serie clásica también, por lo graciosa y conflictiva que es al mismo tiempo), pero si la continúo habrá Camus también. Camus x Milo, más específicamente xD La edad que tienen en esta historia es entre 16 y 18 años.

Aunque me guste más escribir sobre Lost Canvas, en este caso la historia encajaba mejor con el tiempo presente.

Aunque parezca confuso, todo tiene una razón de ser, y no todo es lo que parece :3

PD: Madoka, devolví tu review a su lugar xD La atesoraré (?). Muchas gracias :3


	2. Chapter 2

~PARTE 2~

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Aiolia no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo común en la tienda. Recordando lo que había dicho el patriarca acerca de las víctimas anteriores, le preocupaba el estado de Milo. Después de un debate interno acerca de si permanecer más tiempo o no, decidió salir del lugar. Quizás fuera necesaria una investigación previa más completa, y además tenía la impresión de que sería mejor alejar a Milo de allí lo más pronto posible.

Lo llevó de vuelta a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban, y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama. Masajeó sus propios hombros, para aflojar la tensión acumulada en los músculos. Le había resultado bastante incómodo cargar con Milo y con las dos cajas de las armaduras al mismo tiempo.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y observó a Milo, que permanecía inerte. Aún no podía creerlo. Tuvo el impulso de querer sacudirlo hasta hacerlo despertar, pero se contuvo. En realidad, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Era una mezcla de enojo y culpabilidad. Le enfurecía no poder hacer nada.

Irritado, se levantó de la cama y descargó su ira dándole un golpe a la pared, que se agrietó. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, como un león enjaulado, y después de un buen ir y venir volvió a la cama, donde se recostó junto a Milo, y le habló en el oído.

―Ya déjate de tonterías. Despierta, por favor... ―suplicó.

Nada cambió. Estúpidamente frustrado por la falta de reacción de Milo, Aiolia volvió a sentarse sobre la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó contra la pared contraria con rabia. Los vio caer, impotentes y tristes, y sintió un poco de lástima por ellos.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que no le había quitado los zapatos a Milo, y se preguntó si le correspondía o no hacerlo. Se sentía un delincuente cada vez que tocaba a Milo, aunque fuera por una buena razón. Tenía la impresión de estar traspasando propiedad privada, y el cálido cosquilleo que le generaba en su interior la idea de entrar en contacto con él tampoco lo ayudaba.

Al final, fue de todas maneras hasta los pies de Milo y procedió a quitarle los zapatos. Dejó el primero junto a la cama, y estaba desatando el cordón del segundo cuando escuchó a Milo hablar con una voz tan cansada que parecía llegar de ultratumba.

―¿Qué haces...? ―preguntó.

Aiolia levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Milo lo miraba con perplejidad; apartó sus pies de las manos de Aiolia y se refregó los ojos con adormilada torpeza.

―¡Milo! ―exclamó Aiolia, acercándose a la cabecera de la cama―. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Qué... lugar es este? ―balbuceó Milo. Lucía perdido. Se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse un poco y parpadeó varias veces, buscando despejarse.

―El hotel ―explicó Aiolia con paciencia―. Te traje de vuelta...

―¡¿Eh?

―¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

―No... ―admitió Milo, bajando la vista.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Milo se sentó sobre la cama y frunció el entrecejo. Mientras se tomaba un tiempo para pensar, aprovechó para quitarse el zapato que aún tenía puesto, y una vez descalzo, se cruzó de piernas.

―Hmmm... Estábamos en esa tienda, y sentimos un chispazo de energía extraña. Nos separamos un momento... Y luego, no sé...

―Algo te atacó ―relató Aiolia―. No sé qué fue, pero perdiste el conocimiento. Intenté encontrar la fuente del problema. No hubo caso. No volví a sentir nada. Las armaduras no respondían, y tú tampoco... así que decidí traerte de vuelta.

―¡Pero la misión...! ―exclamó Milo.

―Tenemos que investigar mejor antes de volver. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el patriarca? Todas las personas que estuvieron en contacto con esta entidad quedaron en estado vegetal, es por eso que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

―Bueno, obviamente yo no soy igual al resto de las personas ―se jactó Milo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

―¡Pero me asustaste! ―bufó Aiolia―. Temí que no despertaras tampoco...

―¿Ehhh, cómo es eso? ―rió Milo. Cambió de posición para sentarse sobre sus talones, lo que lo hizo quedar un poco por encima de la altura de Aiolia―. ¿Temiste por mí, tú?

La risa de Milo continuó aumentando de volumen. Aiolia empezaba a sentir el impulso de callarlo de un puñetazo.

―¡Porque nos hubieras dejado muy mal ante el patriarca, sabes!

―Bah, no deberías haberte preocupado, idiota ―dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos―. No iba a ser vencido tan fácilmente.

Enfadado por la despreocupación que mostraba Milo, Aiolia meneó la cabeza. Le molestaba que no pareciera entender la seriedad del asunto.

―Milo, basta. Estamos enfrentando a algo que fue capaz de dejar fuera de juego a un caballero dorado en un instante...

Todo quedó en silencio. Milo se veía pensativo. Aiolia se dio cuenta de que en realidad, él tenía bien claro que se trataba de un tema grave, y que si le había quitado importancia no era porque de verdad creyera que no la tenía.

―Aiolia... ―comenzó a decir Milo, titubeante―. Cuando resolvamos este asunto... ¿podríamos no mencionar esta parte de los hechos?

La pregunta había sido formulada con un inusual matiz de timidez. Aiolia lo miró con sorpresa, y Milo evitó su mirada.

―Ah, entiendo... ―dijo Aiolia―. ¡Te avergüenza!

―¡Cierra la boca!

―¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio de mi silencio? ―preguntó Aiolia, divertido.

Reflexionando sobre la manera menos humillante de suplicar, Milo luchaba consigo mismo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su campera y habló en un susurro.

―Por favor...

Esta vez fue Aiolia quien rió, para indignación de Milo. Como su honor dependía de la decisión del otro, tuvo que aguantarse las carcajadas sin decir nada.

―Ya que me lo pides por favor... ―dijo Aiolia, quitándole la capucha de la cabeza a Milo, de un manotazo―. A propósito, ¿te sientes bien? ―agregó.

―¡Sí! ―aseguró Milo, molesto―. Aunque no puedo entender lo que pasó. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

―¿Yo...? Sí... yo no fui atacado por nada ―señaló Aiolia con un cierto tonillo de arrogancia, al tiempo que se ponía de pie― Pero tú... quizás deberías descansar.

―Estoy bien, ahora... ―refunfuñó Milo―. Tenemos que volver a la tienda...

―No estás bien, y no vamos a volver tan rápido.

―Deja de actuar como si pudieras darme órdenes, estúpido ―dijo Milo, haciendo gala de su cortesía.

Sin hacer caso a la provocación, Aiolia fue hasta la mesada de la pequeña cocina que estaba integrada a la habitación y habló desde allí con solemnidad.

―Milo, tendríamos que poner en mejor orden las pistas con las que contamos, antes de volver. Ciertamente, no se trata de un enemigo común. Quizás haya algo en las notas que nos dieron que pueda ayudarnos... pero sería precipitado regresar ahora.

―¿Desde cuándo eres tan prudente? ―masculló Milo.

Aiolia no lo escuchó con claridad; estaba ocupado buscando algo. Regresó trayendo una carpeta con información del santuario. Se acomodó en el colchón, puso los papeles a su lado, y sacó de entre su ropa una manzana que colocó frente a Milo.

―Toma, come algo.

Después de vacilar un poco, Milo tomó la fruta, aunque la expresión de su rostro no fue muy amigable.

―¡No me trates como si estuviera enfermo! ―protestó. Aiolia sonrió, al ver que de todas formas, Milo le daba un mordiscón a la manzana. Era evidente que agradecía la atención, aunque fuera demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Mientras Milo comía, Aiolia intentó poner en orden los documentos relacionados con la misión. El santuario les había entregado todos los datos relevantes disponibles, desde la historia del edificio a la de la vida de cada una de las víctimas. Allí no había nada que llamara la atención, sin embargo.

―Quizás tendríamos que investigar por nuestra cuenta ―dijo Aiolia, desanimado. Milo asintió distraídamente, y Aiolia apartó los papeles a un lado, con expresión meditabunda.

―¿Quieres? ―preguntó Milo de repente. Aiolia levantó la vista y vio que Milo le estaba ofreciendo su manzana.

El león se quedó mirándola atontado, sin saber qué contestar. El olor lo tentaba demasiado, así que probó un bocado, que se deshizo en su boca provocándole una inesperada alegría. Tenía más hambre de la que creía.

―Es dulce... ―comentó Aiolia. Milo parecía entretenido con la situación, pero la sonrisa de su rostro se congeló cuando Aiolia se acercó de improviso a él y apoyó el pulgar sobre la comisura de sus labios.

―¿Qué haces?

―Tienes algo... ―murmuró Aiolia, apartando con el dedo un diminuto trozo de fruta.

El problema fue que una vez que tocó la piel de Milo, Aiolia no pudo apartar la mano. Sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro, sino que el muy egoísta estaba tomando su propio camino. Sintió pánico. Estaba quedando al descubierto. Milo notó el nerviosismo de Aiolia, y sonrió nuevamente. Abrió ligeramente la boca y tomó el pedacito de manzana con su lengua, directamente desde el dedo de Aiolia.

―Ya está ―dijo.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Aiolia no pudo seguirlo resistiendo. Atrajo a Milo contra sí con ansiedad, y besó su boca con voracidad. Se internó en ella y notó que esta tenía el mismo tipo de gusto delicioso que la manzana. Milo tenía la costumbre de tener siempre alguna a la mano. Eso explicaba por qué su aliento era tan agradable.

Tumbó a Milo sobre la cama y continuó devorándolo con avidez, hasta que se apartó un poco para recobrar el aliento. Con la espalda apoyada contra el colchón, Milo jadeaba entre un mar de cabellos enmarañados, y lo observaba con una expresión que Aiolia no sabía decodificar. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Interés?

―No me rechazaste... ―dijo Aiolia, apartando el pelo de la cara de Milo.

―¡No te confíes! ―advirtió Milo, arqueando las cejas.

―¿Qué es Camus para ti? ―preguntó Aiolia, intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz.

―¿Eh...?

Los ojos de Milo se agrandaron. El desconcierto que Aiolia vio en ellos parecía genuino, tanto que el león se sintió descolocado. Estaba convencido de que Camus y Milo eran amantes. ¿Podría ser posible que estuviera equivocado?

―Dime la verdad, Milo.

La expresión de asombro de Milo se suavizó, como si acabara de entender el porqué de la duda del otro.

―Es mi mejor amigo.

―¿Solamente eso?

―¿Por qué insistes tanto, idiota...? ¿Estás sordo? ―preguntó Milo, tomando a Aiolia por el cuello de su camiseta y tirando de él hacia abajo hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Esta vez Aiolia se tomó más tiempo para disfrutar del beso. Sus manos fueron a parar a las caderas de Milo, y Aiolia lo sintió responder, moverse bajo su peso seductoramente, buscando profundizar el contacto.

―¿Por qué no me rechazas? ―preguntó Aiolia, haciendo una pausa.

Sonriendo con un toque de malicia, Milo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Aiolia, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

―¿Quieres que te rechace? ¿Que me resista?

Aiolia se ruborizó. Su pregunta no tenía que ver con eso, pero tenía que admitir que la idea le resultaba un poco atractiva.

―¿Hasta dónde... me dejarías ir? ―murmuró Aiolia, inseguro.

―Hasta donde yo quiera ―respondió Milo con picardía―. No te la haré fácil. Pero... no te detengas.

Lentamente, Aiolia se acercó a Milo, con la intención de probar nuevamente sus labios, pero Milo apartó la cabeza con rapidez, impidiéndole concretar el beso. Aiolia se sintió un poco contrariado, hasta que notó que Milo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y sonreía. El juego había comenzado. Y Aiolia era quien estaba arriba, así que tenía ventaja. O al menos eso creía.

Milo era increíblemente rápido, y amenazó con escabullírsele por completo en cuestión de segundos. Aiolia tuvo que apresurarse para atraparlo. Después de una breve lucha, terminaron ambos de rodillas sobre la cama. Uno de los brazos de Aiolia rodeaba el cuello de Milo, mientras que el otro envolvía su cintura. Aiolia sintió a Milo apoyado contra su pelvis, y movió una de sus manos, para palpar su piel. Milo lo dejó salirse con la suya durante el tiempo suficiente como para permitir que se encendiera la llama de su excitación, y luego escapó del abrazo con agilidad.

El león tuvo que perseguir al escorpión hasta más allá de los límites de la cama, y solamente después de grandes problemas consiguió acorralarlo contra una de las esquinas de la habitación. Habían dejado un reguero de objetos tirados por el camino. Aiolia bajó la cremallera de la campera deportiva que llevaba puesta Milo y se la quitó, dejándola caer sobre el piso. Milo se mostró colaborador hasta que Aiolia se acercó peligrosamente a su boca.

Terminaron dándose el uno al otro contra las paredes y contra el suelo más de una vez, y a pesar de que hubo varios momentos en que Aiolia pareció dominar, el beso seguía escapándosele. Finalmente se las arregló para arrastrar a Milo a la cama y colocarlo boca abajo, debajo de su cuerpo. Milo se retorció, revolviéndose entre sus brazos hasta que Aiolia consiguió restringir un poco sus movimientos. En realidad, era innegable que Milo no estaba resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, pero la farsa funcionaba bastante bien.

Quiso reclamar su beso, pero Milo siguió negándoselo. Para evitar que dejara de sacudir la cabeza, Aiolia apretó su mano contra la boca de Milo. Le resultó difícil mantenerla en el lugar, por causa de lo sudorosa que estaba la piel de ambos. Cuando lo consiguió, la intensidad de los forcejeos de Milo disminuyó un poco. Aiolia podía sentir los labios húmedos de Milo contra sus dedos. Estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que quería. Pero se sentía agotado. Se tomó una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Milo se percató de ello y empezó a quejarse; no paró hasta que Aiolia apartó un poco la mano para permitirle respirar mejor también.

―¿A esto te referías...? ¿Está bien como lo estoy haciendo? ―preguntó Aiolia, volviendo a cerrar la mano sobre la boca de Milo, que asintió con la cabeza. La tregua había durado poco, pero Milo parecía conforme con eso.

Siempre les había gustado jugar rudo. Esto no era muy diferente de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que habían librado desde niños en los campos de entrenamiento del santuario, solo que en aquellos casos no había deseos sexuales de por medio. Al menos, no hasta que Milo comenzó a crecer, y pasó de ser un niño a un adolescente. En ese momento, aquellas batallas a pequeña escala empezaron a sentirse diferentes para Aiolia, que terminaba invariablemente ardiendo de excitación, y luego sintiéndose culpable por eso. No era algo que pudiera comentar con nadie. Milo no era consciente del nivel de atracción que podía llegar a generar en otros.

Con cuidado pero con seguridad, Aiolia movió la cabeza de Milo hacia un costado, para poder verlo más directamente a los ojos. Después de un sugerente intercambio de miradas, Aiolia retiró la mano de la boca de Milo, que sonrió, relamiéndose los labios. Dejó que Aiolia lo besara por tanto tiempo como quisiera, y respondió con entusiasmo.

Ahora que tenía una mano libre, Aiolia se introdujo en el pantalón de Milo para explorar el terreno. Sintió el calor agolpándose en los muslos, y a Milo endurecerse con su intervención. Aiolia no podía seguir aguantándolo. Tenía que entrar en él.

Lo hizo con firmeza, empujando a Milo contra el colchón, que se hundió un poco por la violencia inicial del movimiento. Desde arriba vio a Milo aferrarse a las sábanas revueltas de la cama deshecha, y respirar agitadamente mientras su cuerpo recibía al de Aiolia. El sudor empapaba su frente, donde se le habían pegoteado algunos mechones de pelo.

Al acabar, Aiolia se apartó de Milo con gentileza, extenuado por el esfuerzo. Se acostó a su lado y estiró la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Milo se veía también agotado. Aiolia cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, pero volvió a abrirlos al escuchar la voz de Milo que lo llamaba.

―Oye, Aiolia...

―¿Qué pasa? ―Aiolia se volvió hacia Milo, y pasó una mano por sus labios. Milo la tomó, sonriendo con un dejo de compasión.

―¿En serio crees que esto que acabas de vivir es real?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

―¿A qué te refieres...?

Milo respondió en voz baja, como compartiendo un secreto que debía ser protegido de oídos ajenos.

―Tienes que recordar la misión. Esto es una ilusión, ¿no te das cuenta? Yo no estoy aquí. Nada de esto ocurrió. Nada de esto existe.

La idea provocó un sobresalto en Aiolia. Se puso de pie a los tropiezos, miró a su alrededor, y fue capaz de reconocer la sensación de irrealidad que impregnaba el ambiente. Fue como el momento en que los soñadores se dan cuenta de que están durmiendo, y su mundo imaginario comienza a desmoronarse. Volvió la vista hacia la cama, y vio que Milo ya no estaba. Las paredes comenzaron a temblar, y una oscuridad infinita empezó a tragarse todo lo que había a su paso.

―¿Qué es esto...?

Una voz desconocida llegó desde la inmensidad del abismo que estaba cerrándose sobre él.

―Así que has despertado...

―¿Qué eres? ―atinó a preguntar Aiolia, sin terminar de entender―. ¿Dónde está Milo...?

―Qué ingenuo eres, león. Antes de preocuparte por él, deberías preguntarte dónde estás tú...

**Continuará xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong> Como decía, sé que esta historia no tiene público aquí, pero me divierte escribirla y me gusta guardar mis fics aquí, de todas maneras, así que bueno =P


	3. Chapter 3

~PARTE 3~

―¿Aiolia? ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡No es hora para bromas, imbécil! ―gritó Milo. Estaba furioso. Desde que se habían separado en la tienda luego de detectar una inusual variación energética, lo había perdido de vista. No podía encontrar tampoco ningún rastro de su cosmos. Empezaba a preocuparse.

Algo estaba mal. El local parecía ser más grande que antes. Al buscar la salida para ubicarse mejor, no pudo hallarla y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba estancado en un universo de interminables pasillos interconectados que no llevaban a ninguna parte. El lugar se había convertido en un enorme laberinto.

Intentó convocar a su armadura, sin éxito. Trató comunicarse telepáticamente con Aiolia y tampoco pudo conseguirlo. Quiso identificar la fuente de la energía que estaba afectando el lugar, pero no funcionó. Insistió una y otra vez, concentrándose con cuidado, hasta que de repente escuchó una voz familiar que llegaba desde un punto lejano.

―¡Milo!

Prestó más atención, y la oyó repetir su nombre. Le tomó un tiempo convencerse de que no lo estaba imaginando. No era Aiolia. Era Camus.

―¿Camus...? ―preguntó Milo, con prudencia.

―¿Me escuchas? ¿Dónde estás?

No podía ser otro. La pronunciación de cada palabra estaba matizada por el inconfundible y exótico acento francés del guardián de Acuario. No era posible imitar aquello, y mucho menos la sensación cálida que escucharlo hablar le producía en el interior.

―¿Qué está pasando...?

―Tranquilízate ―dijo el pálido eco―. Cierra los ojos y sigue mi voz.

―Camus...

Se mantenía atento. Sin embargo, decidió hacer lo que la voz le pedía. Era la única pista que tenía. Si era una trampa, sería guiado hasta el enemigo de todas maneras. Así que obedeciendo al pedido, cerró los ojos, quedando aislado del laberinto. Siguió el llamado de Camus, que susurraba su nombre, hasta escucharlo hablar frente a él.

―Dame tu mano, Milo.

Al extender la mano, Milo sintió que se la tomaban y fue inundado instantáneamente por la calidez del cosmos de Camus. Abrió los ojos y lo vio. Realmente estaba allí. Llevaba puesta su armadura dorada y se veía majestuoso.

―¿Qué haces aquí...? ―preguntó Milo. Una parte de él aún no lo creía, por más real que se viera.

―Fui enviado como refuerzo desde el santuario ―respondió Camus. Su expresión era extremadamente seria. Sus ojos verdosos vigilaban celosamente los alrededores. Milo reconocía esa actitud. La atención del acuariano estaba puesta en varios sitios a la vez. Estaba alerta, listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo que pudiera surgir.

―¿Cómo que refuerzo? Pero si acabamos de llegar...

―¿De verdad eso crees? ―preguntó el francés. Sonaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La respuesta de Camus dejó a Milo boquiabierto.

―Hace días que no hay noticias de ustedes.

―¿Qué? ¿Días? ¡Imposible!

―Lo que sea que habita este lugar no es un simple demonio. Es algo mucho más poderoso. La tienda se veía vacía cuando entré. Pero de repente pude sentir tu energía, y de esa manera pude hallarte. Estabas atrapado en una especie de dimensión paralela. Probablemente, por esa razón tu percepción del tiempo fuera diferente.

Aquello tenía sentido, pensó Milo. La tienda no era un lugar corriente, y él mismo había perdido a Aiolia de vista, que se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. Quizás en ese momento el gato estuviera atrapado en su propio laberinto.

―¿Y Aiolia...?

―No he sido capaz de localizarlo ―respondió Camus―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí después de que entraran?

―No mucho... Sentimos una energía extraña. Nos separamos por un momento para buscar la fuente, pero entonces perdí contacto con él. Tampoco pude encontrar mi armadura. Y el lugar empezó a expandirse. Allí fue que escuché tu voz.

―Entiendo. ¿Así que cuando se separaron perdieron contacto?

―Sí, fue apenas un segundo...

Milo escuchó un sonido metálico y sintió un cosquilleo en la muñeca. Se miró la mano y descubrió que Camus acababa de colocarle uno de los extremos de un par de esposas similares a las que él mismo había tomado de las góndolas antes. El acuariano cerró el otro extremo sobre su propio puño, y así quedaron unidos por ellas.

―Para que no te apartes de mí. No quiero perderte de nuevo ―explicó Camus con una sonrisa. Milo bajó la cabeza y sonrió también. No era como si le molestara demasiado estar encadenado a Camus―. Vamos a salir. No podemos arriesgarnos a seguir aquí.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y Milo dejó que Camus sirviera de guía en el camino hacia la escurridiza puerta de salida. El escorpión notó que la calle se veía diferente a cuando él había entrado. Ya no quedaba nada del sol que brillaba el día en que había llegado a Ámsterdam con Aiolia. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Miro hacia atrás y vio la tienda vacía y silenciosa.

―No entiendo cómo pudo pasar. Dos caballeros dorados...

―Milo, confía en mí. Tiene que haber una razón. Vamos a resolver esto.

Una vez afuera, Camus lo cubrió con su capa y lo arrinconó contra una pared. Bajo la tela, Milo se encontró protegido del agua en un micromundo privado donde solamente existían ellos dos. Camus destruyó sin esfuerzo las esposas y utilizó sus manos para recorrer a su compañero, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba entero y de que fuera realmente el mismo Milo que él conocía. Milo se entregó al examen sin quejas. El único problema era que a pesar de estar escondidos bajo la capa, estaban en plena calle. Tendría dificultades para contenerse si Camus continuaba tocándolo.

―Me alegra que hayas venido justamente tú ―susurró Milo, contra los labios de Camus.

―Llegué de Siberia poco después de que ustedes partieron. Cuando perdieron contacto con el santuario y el patriarca comenzó a temer por su seguridad, le pedí que me dejara venir. Me alivia que estés bien.

Aminorando la intensidad de sus caricias, Camus acercó a Milo contra sí. Lo hizo con ternura, hasta que sus narices se chocaron. Milo hubiera podido quedarse allí, eternamente abrazado a Camus, de no haber sido porque había otro asunto por atender.

―Hay que recuperar las armaduras y rescatar al imbécil de Aiolia.

―Escucha, Milo ―dijo Camus―. Tenemos que prepararnos mejor antes de volver a entrar. El lugar es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece. No podemos tomarlo a la ligera.

―Tienes razón...

Volvieron al hotel bajo la lluvia. Camus le ofreció su capa y Milo aceptó solamente por darle el gusto. No le hubiera importado mojarse. De no haber sido porque el tema de la misión fallida le mortificaba, habría sido un momento perfecto.

En la habitación, se cambiaron mutuamente de ropa y compartieron una toalla para secarse, entre besos y caricias. La parte de Milo que se sentía feliz era opacada por la culpa y la rabia que le producía su fracaso en la tienda. No podía disfrutar del momento. Su orgullo como caballero de Atenea estaba herido. Mascullaba maldiciones mientras utilizaba su dedo índice para dibujar el plano del interior de la tienda sobre la colcha de la cama cuando sintió que los dedos de Camus lo obligaban amigablemente a levantar la cabeza.

―Milo...

―¡Perdón...!

―Tengo algo que decirte ―anunció Camus. Lo hizo con tal ceremonia que Milo puso a un lado sus preocupaciones y contuvo la respiración, expectante―. No pensaba decírtelo ahora sino una vez que la misión terminara, pero...

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Milo, impaciente.

―Muy pronto voy a volver definitivamente al santuario. Mi misión en Siberia ha terminado.

―¿En serio?

Al ver a Camus asentir, Milo se tiró sobre él para abrazarlo, con tanto entusiasmo que terminó derribándolo sobre el colchón. Camus le permitió expresar su alegría sin poner obstáculos. Esa era probablemente la única noticia capaz de hacerle olvidar a Milo aunque fuera por un momento el problema de la tienda. Tendría a Camus de vuelta. El tiempo que compartían en las visitas nunca eran suficiente, los días que pasaban juntos estaban siempre teñidos del sabor agridulce que producía saber que tarde o temprano llegaría la inevitable despedida.

―Sabía que te animaría saberlo ―dijo Camus con una sonrisa.

―Te he extrañado, tantas veces...

No era algo que Milo dijera seguido, porque sabía lo importante que era Siberia para Camus. Generalmente se lo guardaba para sí, para no incomodarlo. Pero ahora ya no importaba.

―Yo también, Milo ―reconoció Camus―. Y no te preocupes por Aiolia. Vamos a rescatarlo y a recuperar las armaduras.

―Es que es ridículo. No debería estar pasando ―se lamentó Milo al recordar ese tema. Molestó, realizó quince pequeños agujeros en el colchón con su Aguja Escarlata, dejando marcada sobre él la silueta de la constelación de Escorpio.

―A veces no podemos solos con algunas cosas. Entiendo que sea frustrante, pero deja de culparte...

El acuariano se incorporó e invitó a Milo a sentarse, cosa que el chico aceptó sin demasiados ánimos.

―No puede ser que haya perdido el control de una misión de esta manera...

―A veces, perder el control nos ayuda a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Milo rió. Era irónico que Camus, que siempre quería controlarlo todo, estuviera diciéndole algo así.

―Eso suena bonito, pero es más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica.

―En la práctica... ―reflexionó en voz alta Camus.

Luego de un breve silencio, se colocó detrás de Milo, apartó la melena de su camino y besó su nuca. Milo dejó escapar un suspiro, y se aflojó un poco. Su cuerpo entero se relajó y su cabeza se fue naturalmente hacia adelante, pero algo le forzó a mantenerla derecha. Camus estaba vendándole los ojos.

―¿Oh...? Hace tiempo que no jugábamos a esto...

Era uno de sus juegos favoritos. Una vez que empezaba, no había manera de saber en qué culminaría. A veces terminaba siendo llevado a un lugar completamente diferente, un sitio especial. A veces podía terminar atado a la cama, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo las caricias de Camus pero incapaz de responder a sus acciones, teniendo que resignarse a disfrutar en silencio de lo que le tocaba. A veces, simplemente hacían el amor como de costumbre, pero al no poder ver, Milo tenía la oportunidad de explorar el cuerpo de Camus de una manera distinta. Siempre descubría algo nuevo, y por lo tanto, todo se sentía diferente a lo habitual. Era inútil pretender predecir qué pasaría cada vez. Eso era lo divertido.

―Recuerda que a veces está bien perder el control. Préstale atención a lo que sientes ―dijo Camus, atrayendo a Milo hacia atrás.

Milo fue abrumado por una ola de excitación difícil de dominar. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al estímulo demasiado rápido. No quería apurar las cosas, pero de pronto el peso del deseo que llevaba acumulado luego de semanas sin ver a Camus comenzaba a hacerse notar. Estaba a punto de explotar.

―Camus... quería verte ―musitó Milo, agitado. Camus notó la ansiedad de Milo, y se abrió paso entre sus piernas para acariciarlo. Milo creyó que no sería capaz de resistir la provocación, pero la serena actitud de Camus, que lo sujetaba con firmeza, lo ayudó a mantener la calma.

―Tranquilo ―susurró Camus, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Milo no se conformó con esto y buscó sus labios, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Camus se hizo desear. Recorrió con su mano los bordes de la boca de Milo, y finalmente deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, acariciándola por dentro. Milo los lamió como si estuvieran untados con miel.

Por fin Camus acercó sus labios, y Milo se aferró al beso, por más que la posición le resultara incómoda, ya que estaba de espaldas a Camus. Ninguno de los dos se había quitado la ropa, pero la barrera de tela arrugada que los separaba producía una fricción interesante. A través de ella, Milo podía sentir que Camus estaba igual de excitado. Estaba preparado para unirse a él.

―Entra... ―imploró Milo. Camus apartó un poco la ropa que estaba en su camino, solamente lo suficiente como para cumplir con el pedido. Una vez que sintió a Camus adentro, Milo se movió marcando el ritmo del movimiento. Cada rincón de su cuerpo lo agradecía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo anhelando aquello.

―¿Así? ―preguntó Camus hablándole al oído mientras incrementaba la intensidad de la regularidad del vaivén y la profundidad que alcanzaba, de acuerdo a los deseos de Milo.

Asintiendo, Milo dejó escapar un gemido y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, buscando acomodarse mejor a Camus. La venda de los ojos estaba haciéndole sentir calor, así que se la quitó y la dejó a un lado, pensando que de todas maneras podía tener otros usos más adelante. Camus pasó una de sus manos por el rostro de Milo y acarició sus párpados.

Milo entreabrió los ojos. Todo a su alrededor y en su interior se movía. Se sentía mareado, pero no era algo del todo desagradable. Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No le dio importancia, hasta que ocurrió algo inédito. Una alarma de peligro se disparó en su cerebro. Sintió miedo.

―Espera... ―alcanzó a decir.

La palabra fue suficiente para que Camus entendiera que algo no andaba bien y se apartara respetuosamente, con delicadeza. Tuvo que sostener a Milo, que estaba bañado en sudor y temblaba, para que no se fuera de bruces.

―¿Qué pasa...?

―Hay algo raro... no sé qué es.

Por la expresión del rostro de Camus, Milo supo que lo había asustado.

―¿Qué estás sintiendo exactamente? ―preguntó Camus, consternado―. Quizás tenga que ver con la tienda... Quizás debí ser más cuidadoso... Quizás...

Milo negó con la cabeza. Intentaba identificar qué era lo que le generaba el malestar, pero no era tan simple. Sintió arcadas y se llevó una mano al cuello. Tenía la sensación de estar atragantado con algo, y tuvo la descabellada idea de que se trataba de palabras atoradas que luchaban por salir. Sentía la necesidad urgente de hacer una pregunta que no tenía sentido.

―¿Dijiste que ya no volverías a Siberia, Camus? ¿Qué pasará con los chicos?

―¿Con los chicos? ―Camus parecía encontrar extraño que Milo preguntara por ellos en ese momento, pero Milo insistió como si aquel fuera un asunto de suma relevancia.

―Isaac y Hyoga... ¿están realmente listos?

―Eso se verá ―dijo Camus, desviando la vista―. No estés pensando en esas cosas...

No conforme con la respuesta, Milo puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Camus para poder verlo cara a cara. Se había dado cuenta de que hasta ahora, Camus había estado evitando su mirada. Cuando consiguió por fin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, entendió por qué. Había algo diferente.

―Tú no eres real, ¿verdad? ―dijo Milo, apartando sus manos.

El francés sonrió con tristeza. Milo se levantó de la cama y retrocedió hasta darse contra una de las paredes de la habitación. No se sentía amenazado, sino simplemente aturdido. Camus observó a Milo alejarse, acomodó sus ropas, se puso de pie con elegancia y fue hacia el escorpión.

―Te diste cuenta, Milo.

―¿Qué eres?

―Soy una proyección de tu propia mente. Tú mismo me creaste a partir de tus recuerdos y deseos. Estás encerrado en una ilusión que aprovecha tus fantasías y tus debilidades para atraparte ―explicó el falso Camus con paciencia, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Milo―. Echas mucho de menos a Camus, ¿verdad? Pero si no sales de aquí, nunca podrás volver a encontrarte con él.

―Camus...

Si aquello era una visión, entonces Milo estaba hablando consigo mismo, por más insólito que sonara. Se sintió disminuido, impotente, agobiado. Era una sensación muy extraña, como si en el instante en que Camus le había explicado la verdad, todo él se hubiera encogido y las cosas a su alrededor se hubieran vuelto más grandes.

De pronto, se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que no era solamente su impresión, sino que realmente era más pequeño que hacía unos momentos. Tenía la altura de un niño, el cuerpo de un niño, el rostro de un niño, y se sentía como el niño que había sido antes de conseguir la armadura de Escorpio. Un nudo de angustia se formó en su garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar. Camus, que ahora se veía alto como una torre en comparación, se arrodilló frente a él.

―No llores... ―susurró el mayor, atajando las lágrimas que se asomaban a través de los ojos del pequeño Milo―. Tienes que escapar de esta ilusión. Tienes que volver a esa tienda y enfrentar al enemigo.

―Pero... ¿cómo? ―preguntó Milo, afligido. Camus lo levantó del suelo y lo acunó en sus brazos con cariño.

―Si tú ayudaste a crear este mundo de fantasía, también tienes el poder de destruirlo.

―Estoy bien aquí, no quiero pelear más, no quiero ir, por favor... ―sollozó el pequeño Milo, aferrándose a Camus con fuerza.

―No dejes que esa cosa utilice tus miedos contra ti ―susurró Camus en su oído―. Despierta...

Milo sintió que lo dejaban de vuelta en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y estaba solo. Había recuperado su estatura normal, aunque tenía aún los ojos llorosos. Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo. No podía entender cómo había llegado a estar a punto de dejarse atrapar por sus propios deseos, y por inseguridades de las que ni siquiera era consciente.

El aire se veía espeso. Milo preparó su Aguja Escarlata, y siguiendo un impulso, hizo el gesto de partir en dos el espacio que se encontraba frente a él. Algo cambió. En la ruta a través de la cual se había movido su dedo podía apreciarse la huella casi invisible de un hilo de energía que era diferente al resto. Milo sintió haber encontrado la llave de salida, e hizo arder su cosmos para hacerla girar.

―_Scarlet Needle! _―exclamó. La técnica cortó a través del aire, y este se abrió, revelando otro lugar.

oOo

Se encontraba en el suelo cuando volvió en sí. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Se incorporó, miró a su alrededor y reconoció la tienda, de la que en realidad nunca había salido. A pocos metros percibió el cosmos de Aiolia, que estaba despertando al igual que él, y lucía confundido. Milo se preguntó si el león también habría sido atrapado en una ilusión, pero no había tiempo para charlas. Era hora de disponerse a pelear.

―Me impresiona que ambos hayan escapado ―dijo una voz sin dueño visible que rodeó a los dos caballeros dorados―. Pero les hubiera convenido quedarse donde estaban antes que tener que enfrentarme...

**Continúa en el siguiente y último capítulo :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Solamente queda un capítulo para terminar la historia. No suelo hacer multichapters... pero la razón por la que terminé con esto y por la que escribí tan rápido fue por una combinación de factores:

a) Tenía tiempo libre luego de deshacerme de cierta cosa estresante a la que tuve que dedicarme.

b) Tenía energía.

c) Desde el principio tenía una idea de la historia y de su desarrollo (incluyendo el final) muy clara. Siempre empiezo historias solamente si sé el final, pero en este caso sabía el final y todo lo que iba a ir en el medio xD

d) Investigar para la historia y escribirla me divirtió más de lo que pensé que me divertiría o_O

e) Miles de lectores clamaban por más capítulos (?). No, esta última es broma xD

Las preguntas acerca de qué es lo que hay en la tienda, quién es el enemigo, y todo eso serán respondidas.

Mostré el momento exacto del escape de Milo y no el de Aiolia porque mostrar el de Aiolia hubiera dado pistas sobre lo que pasaría con Milo. Aiolia escapó de una manera parecida a la de Milo, "rompiendo el sueño" al elevar su cosmos (cosa que en el caso de Milo fue representado usando una Scarlet Needle virtual) y como consecuencia despertando en la realidad.

Las ilusiones de ambos comenzaron en el momento en que se separaron por unos segundos después de sentir la energía rara en el capítulo 1. En resumen, ninguno de los dos salió nunca de la tienda, sino que estuvieron a punto de terminar hechos unos vegetales, al igual que las anteriores víctimas.

Gracias a mis dos lectores de aquí xD


	4. Chapter 4

~PARTE 4~

La energía turbia podía palparse en el ambiente de la tienda. Ya no estaba escondida, aunque tampoco tenía forma. Aiolia y Milo se pusieron espalda con espalda para tener una visión más completa de sus alrededores. Las armaduras seguían sin responder a su llamado. Tenían que actuar con mucho cuidado.

―¿Estás bien, Milo? ―susurró Aiolia.

―Sí. Bloquea tu mente ―indicó Milo.

Aiolia asintió. Si estaban ante un ser que se aprovechaba de las fantasmas interiores de las personas, no podían permitir que volviera a tener acceso a sus secretos, aunque quizás fuera demasiado tarde. Los dos habían sido atrapados en ilusiones creadas por el poder del enemigo, y habían escapado de ellas por poco.

―Como era de esperarse de dos caballeros dorados... lograron romper el hechizo... pero es una lástima... podrían haberse quedado viviendo su fantasía para siempre. Ustedes se lo pierden. ―La voz trémula volvía a sonar, como si llegara de todas partes a la vez.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto? ―preguntó Aiolia.

―Hace más de dos siglos mis poderes fueron parcialmente sellados por personas como ustedes ―reveló el ser anónimo―. Pero he encontrado la manera de ir recuperando poco a poco lo que me quitaron. La energía sexual de los humanos es una fuente de poder interesante... Yo les ofrezco vivir una fantasía a cambio de quedarme con esa energía. Gracias a eso, estoy muy cerca de recuperar la totalidad de mis poderes y liberarme completamente. Este lugar es adecuado para recolectar lo que necesito. Acude gente con deseos muy intensos...

―¿Es por eso que las anteriores víctimas no despiertan? ¿Están atrapadas dentro de tus ilusiones también?

―Así es ―respondió la criatura―.Y están disfrutándolo. Igual que ustedes lo disfrutaron mientras duró, ¿verdad? No es un destino tan terrible. Lo que ustedes eligieron ver fue lo que los hacía felices, ¿o no? Lo llamativo es que aún dentro de ese mundo imaginario, nunca olvidaron la misión. Me impresiona. No había visto tal dedicación desde aquella vez hace doscientos años.

Ahora tenía sentido que las víctimas hubieran caído en coma en lugar de haber sido eliminadas del todo. El ser tenía interés en mantenerlas vivas, atrapadas dentro de sus mentes, ya que sus fantasías eran lo que generaban la energía sexual de la que él se alimentaba. Un cadáver no le hubiera servido de nada, y ese razonamiento llevaba a otra conclusión.

―Milo, si destruimos esta cosa, esas personas quedarán libres...

―Sí... Si fue sellado en el pasado, entonces es probable que haya un objeto donde se almacene su poder... ―dijo Milo por lo bajo. En ese instante sintió que Aiolia tiraba de él apartándolo del camino y se volvió con rapidez, para descubrir que quien lo sujetaba por el brazo no era el león dorado, sino Camus.

El momento que tardó en darse cuenta de que era un espejismo bastó. Los dedos de la mano de Camus se convirtieron en correas oscuras que envolvieron su muñeca y comenzaron a multiplicarse. En el espacio de una fracción de segundo, Milo se encontró siendo rodeado por cintas que avanzaron como serpientes por sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuello, impulsándolo hacia atrás hasta inmovilizarlo contra uno de los estantes de las paredes.

Allí comprendió que se trataba de látigos, que formaban parte del catálogo de la propia tienda. Intentó recurrir a su Aguja Escarlata para liberarse, pero el movimiento de sus dedos también fue trabado por las ataduras, que se adelantaron a sus intenciones, movidas por el titiritero invisible.

―Esa es tu arma, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la voz, que sonó muy cerca de su oído―. Sé cómo funciona. No te dejaré utilizarla.

―¡Cuidado con las ilusiones, Aiolia! ―advirtió Milo.

―¡Milo! ―exclamó Aiolia, atónito ante la manera en que Milo estaba siendo avasallado por aquella fuerza intangible.

El escorpión tampoco podía entender cómo era posible. No se trataba solamente de que no tuviera su armadura. El poder que tenía esa cosa era abrumador. No dejaba espacio para escapar. Milo estaba enfurecido por no poder moverse. Definitivamente, ese no era un contexto en que le resultara interesante en absoluto. Comenzaba a resultarle arduo respirar.

―Este nivel... ―dijo Milo con dificultad―. ¿Es algún tipo de deidad, acaso...?

―Así es ―fue la respuesta―. Aunque muchos me hayan olvidado, soy un dios.

―Pero ni siquiera cuentas con tus poderes completos aún, ¿verdad? ―intervino Aiolia. Estaba preparándose para elevar su cosmos―. No te vas a salir con la tuya.

―Aún así soy más fuerte que ustedes. Y vi lo que hay dentro de sus cabezas. Sé cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Los mayores enemigos de los humanos pueden llegar a ser ellos mismos.

Aquel ser estaba en lo cierto. No solamente conocía sus secretos, sino que de momento estaba en ventaja. Al no tener una forma visible, no había manera de saber hacia dónde atacar exactamente. Toda la tienda estaba impregnada de su poder. Milo vio a Aiolia vacilar e intentó advertirle.

―¡Aiolia! No lo escuches...no dejes que te confunda... y busca... el objeto que es la fuente... ―Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por algo que cubrió su boca. No había llegado a ver qué era, pero sus esfuerzos por deshacerse de él fueron inútiles. Cuanto más luchaba, con más fuerza se adhería, aferrándose a su nuca. Milo gruñó de frustración, hasta que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que si la entidad estaba tan decidida a mantenerlo callado, eso significaba que había dicho algo cierto.

Buscó la mirada de Aiolia desesperadamente, intentando hacerle entender. Al haber cerrado sus mentes para impedir que aquella cosa se aprovechara de sus debilidades, no podían comunicarse telepáticamente.

―¿No vas a ayudar a tu amigo, león? ―preguntó la voz espectral.

En un principio, Aiolia no supo qué hacer, ni cómo interpretar la dramática expresión de Milo. La distracción estuvo a punto de costarle ser atrapado él también por el mismo truco de las amarras, pero gracias a haber visto cómo funcionaba con Milo, fue capaz de evitarlo. En su brazo quedó la marca de un corte que le recordó prestar más atención. El dolor que producían aquellos látigos era extremadamente agudo. No era lo que podría esperarse de un juguete. Estaban siendo controlados por la voluntad de un dios, lo que les otorgaba una fuerza sobrehumana.

Miró de nuevo a Milo y se estremeció al imaginar lo que debía de estar sintiendo. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder y que tenía que hacer algo por él rápido, pero se detuvo al ver que el otro sacudía la cabeza, como pidiéndole que se no se acercara. Creyó entender por qué. Si esa cosa no quería que Milo hablara, era porque él tenía razón. Había una fuente de poder en alguna parte y era necesario apoderarse de ella.

―Confío en él ―dijo Aiolia con una sonrisa―. Puede arreglárselas solo.

―Conmovedor...

Las ligaduras que sostenían a Milo se tensaron hasta el punto de empezar a cortar su piel y hacerla sangrar. Aiolia vio a Milo luchar inútilmente contra el reflejo de soltar un grito, que de todas formas terminó en un lamento sofocado por la mordaza. Ninguno de los dos tenía puesta la armadura, que en batalla les servía para soportar dolores era mucho más intensos que lo normal.

Ver a Milo tan imposibilitado hizo que Aiolia volviera a preguntarse si estaría realmente bien darle la espalda a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No importaba que aquello fuera una provocación para desviar su atención, no podía dejarlo así. Pero en cuanto Milo se dio cuenta de que él estaba dudando, se las arregló para dirigirle una mirada fiera. Al cruzarse con ella, el león entendió. Milo era fuerte. Milo tenía un plan. Milo aguantaría. Para ayudarlo, Aiolia tenía que enfocarse en encontrar la fuente de poder, sin dejarse distraer.

Así que asintió, y puso manos a la obra. Era difícil hallar algo en particular entre los miles de artículos de la tienda. Cada uno de ellos estaba bajo el control de la energía maligna del ser que habitaba el lugar. Vibraban como si tuvieran vida propia y eran armas potenciales que podían ser utilizadas en su contra. De repente, los maniquíes del escaparate comenzaron a moverse impulsados por el poder invisible a gran velocidad y Aiolia se vio forzado a esquivarlos, cosa que hizo con dificultad. Saltó para alejarse de ellos, y desde el aire los desarmó todos a la vez con un golpe rápido. No era suficiente para destruirlos, pero sí para demorarlos un poco. No podía darse el lujo de gastar malgastar su energía, cuando podría necesitarla más adelante.

En su búsqueda por el objeto que despidiera un tipo de aura diferente, fue derribando las estanterías que se cruzaban en su camino. Desde su posición, Milo intentaba elevar su cosmos mientras seguía luchando contra las ligaduras, sin importarle que estas estuvieran enterrándosele en la piel. Al resistirse, dividiría la atención de la entidad en dos, y como consecuencia le daría más tiempo a Aiolia para actuar.

Llegó el punto en que Aiolia hubo revuelto todo lo que había por revolver, sin haber encontrado nada especial, así que decidió que era hora de poner en práctica una técnica con la que intentaría cortar por lo sano. Su objetivo era destruir todo lo que hubiera dentro del negocio, de una sola vez. Creía haber acopiado el cosmos suficiente para ejecutarla, a estas alturas. Se agachó y colocó el puño derecho sobre el suelo. Canalizó toda la potencia de su cosmos en él, y lo dejó fluir en un poderoso ataque que sacudió los cimientos de la tienda.

―_Lightning Fang!_

El suelo comenzó a abrirse, como sacudido por un terremoto, y una energía devastadora brotó desde las grietas, eliminando todo a su paso. El lugar estaba colapsando; la criatura que lo habitaba estaba confundida. Milo sintió que las ataduras que lo detenían se aflojaban apenas, pero fue suficiente como para que pudiera escapar de ellas. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Aterrizó de pie en el suelo, sin ser consciente del dolor ni de la sangre que goteaba por sus brazos. El cosmos que había estado acumulando durante todo ese tiempo lo hacía sentir invencible.

La técnica de Aiolia estaba arruinando todo a su paso, pero increíblemente, no tocaba a Milo, que miró a su alrededor y vio cómo todos los objetos de la tienda se iban desintegrando. Todos menos uno, que se destacaba por resistir el embate de manera inusual, apenas descascarándose.

Era la diminuta estatuilla de un duende deforme, que portaba un enorme falo, absolutamente desproporcionado en relación al resto de su cuerpo. Milo rió para sus adentros. Lo reconocía, porque representaba a uno de los antiguos dioses griegos, por más que se tratara de una deidad menor, olvidada por muchos. Era la imagen de Príapo, el dios de la fertilidad. Se decía que su lujuria era ilimitada, y había numerosas leyendas asociadas con las consecuencias de sus actos lascivos. No tuvo dudas. Ese era el responsable. Y esa estatua era el lugar donde guardaba su poder. Se dirigió hacia allí, aprovechando el caos reinante gracias a la técnica de Aiolia, y descargó sobre el ídolo un ataque en el que concentró todo su cosmos.

―_Scarlet Needle!_

El objeto explotó, y en ese instante, toda la estructura terminó de desplomarse. Milo se encontró siendo empujado hacia el suelo, pero no por los escombros, sino por algo lo protegía de la violencia del derrumbe, cubriéndolo con cuidado. Cuando la polvareda se disipó, entendió de qué se trataba. Sobre él estaba Aiolia. Sus manos estaban apoyadas junto a los hombros de Milo, y se veía terrible. Había actuado como escudo.

―¡¿Qué haces... encima de mí? ―preguntó Milo, con la voz áspera de la tierra que había tragado sin querer.

―¡Te salvo... de morir aplastado, idiota! ―respondió Aiolia, que tenía el mismo problema para hablar.

―¡¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué te crees que eres, el príncipe valiente?

―¡Bien...! ¡Nunca más te ayudaré, entonces!

―Nunca dije... que necesitara tu ayuda... ―Milo hizo un movimiento para intentar incorporarse, pero allí su cuerpo le recordó que no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Estaba herido y había utilizado todo de sí para el último ataque. El mundo comenzó a girar y el dolor empezó a ganar terreno, así que decidió quedarse donde estaba, acostado boca arriba.

―Aunque la necesitaras... jamás lo admitirías... ―señaló Aiolia, sin advertir que eso también podía ser aplicado a sí mismo. Milo hizo una especie de mohín, y Aiolia esbozó una sonrisa, que fue interrumpida por un acceso de tos.

―Oye... ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Milo, un poco alarmado. Aiolia se tambaleó un poco. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de caer, pero respiró hondo, se recompuso, y habló con una voz más clara.

―Sí... ¿y tú?

―Sí, pero... la tienda... la destruiste por completo... ―comentó Milo, mientras miraba de reojo hacia los costados.

―No había tiempo para revisar... los objetos uno por uno...

―Estuvo bien... ―admitió Milo―. Y mira... ―agregó, abriendo el puño―. Lo encontré.

En la palma de la mano de Milo estaban los restos de la estatuilla. Los fragmentos eran ahora irreconocibles, y más al estar mezclados con el color de la sangre. Se había esforzado en conservarlos, para que fueran debidamente sellados.

―¿Qué es...?

―Esta era... la fuente de poder.

―¿Ah, sí? Tenemos que apurarnos a poner eso en una caja con protección mágica...

―Sí... ―susurró Milo.

El escorpión ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ese gesto hizo que Aiolia prestara por primera vez atención al estado en que había quedado su compañero. Tenía cortes en el cuello y en las manos, y a través de los tajos de su ropa podían adivinarse otras heridas que atravesaban sus brazos y su pecho. Asustado por lo que veía, el león apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Milo y lo obligó con gentileza a volver a poner la cabeza derecha.

―¿Estás bien? ¡Milo! No te duermas...

―No hables tan fuerte... ―murmuró Milo, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

―Estás sangrando...

La expresión de Aiolia era tan trágica que Milo sintió ganas de reírse, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer por su cuerpo era permanecer quieto.

―Tú también... Y te ves horrible, ¿sabes? Así que no me jodas.

oOo

Después del incidente de la tienda, Milo y Aiolia apenas tuvieron la energía suficiente para conseguir levantarse, comunicarse con el contacto del santuario en Ámsterdam para que viniera a hacerse cargo del caos que habían dejado atrás, tratar precariamente sus heridas y mudarse de ropa. No estaban de ánimo ni siquiera para seguir discutiendo.

En el tren de regreso, lo primero que Milo hizo al entrar al compartimiento fue quitarse los zapatos y acurrucarse para dormir. Aiolia, que también estaba agotado, se quedó observando desde el asiento de enfrente cómo Milo era mecido suavemente por el movimiento del tren, cómo las tiras de tela de su campera deportiva se balanceaban de un lado a otro como el péndulo de un reloj cucú, cómo su melena caía en cascada desde el asiento hasta casi tocar el suelo.

Aiolia tocó su propio pelo. Se imaginaba que debía ser incómodo tenerlo tan largo. Se preguntó cómo se vería Milo con pelo corto, pero la idea se le hacía extraña. Luego, tuvo la intención de recostarse un poco, pero el dolor que sentía en la espalda era tan atroz que decidió quedarse sentado, a pesar del cansancio. No podía encontrar ninguna otra posición medianamente cómoda.

Milo también había salido mal parado del enfrentamiento, pero en su caso la extenuación era más fuerte que el dolor. La ropa cubría bastante sus vendas, pero estas aún eran visibles en su cuello y en los dedos de las manos, que se asomaban desde debajo de sus largas mangas.

―Milo... ―susurró Aiolia. Se inclinó sobre él y estiró el brazo, con la intención de acariciar su frente.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Milo, causando que Aiolia quedara paralizado en el medio de la acción.

―¿Eh? ¿No... no estabas durmiendo? ―tartamudeó Aiolia.

Alcanzó a retirar la mano justo antes de que Milo entreabriera los ojos.

―Te dije que nunca bajaba la guardia, ¿o no? ―dijo Milo con voz somnolienta―. ¿Qué ibas a decir, entonces?

―Na... nada...

Desconfiado, Milo lo escudriñó con una mirada inquisitiva. Sabía que Aiolia estaba mintiendo, pero estaba tan exhausto que no tenía interés en ahondar en el tema.

―¿Aiolia...? ―murmuró.

―¿Sí?

―Cuando tengamos que reportar esto en el santuario... no creo que haga falta entrar en detalles sobre... lo que vimos en las ilusiones, ¿verdad?

Pocas veces habían estado tan de acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos quería exponerse de esa manera ante nadie, y mucho menos ante el patriarca. La idea de haber caído en el engaño de la criatura era ya lo suficientemente humillante.

―Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No tiene importancia ―se apresuró a decir Aiolia―. Entonces... ¿se trataba de Príapo, el dios de la fertilidad?

―Sí... aunque no contaba con la totalidad de su fuerza...

―Aún así podía notarse que se trataba de un poder divino. Bloqueó nuestras armaduras y nos dio bastantes problemas. Me pregunto quién lo habrá sellado en el pasado, y de qué manera...

―Hablando de eso, creo que entiendo por qué el patriarca insistió en mandar a dos personas a esta misión, ¿sabes? ―comentó Milo.

―¿A qué te refieres...?

―Al ir con alguien más, uno no es responsable solamente por su seguridad, sino también por la del otro. Hubiera sido más fácil perderse en la ilusión creada por Príapo, siendo una sola persona. Pero la presencia de otro cosmos familiar en los alrededores sirve como ancla a la realidad. El cosmos de la otra persona actúa como recordatorio y como guía para salir de la trampa.

―Es cierto. Aunque quizás hubiera convenido más enviar a alguien como Shaka, que se especializa en técnicas mentales...

La idea de las fantasías de Shaka siendo expuestas le causaba gracia a Milo, porque le resultaba difícil asociar al guardián de Virgo con cualquier tipo de actividad sexual.

―¡No me imagino lo que podría llegar a haber visto!

―Bueno, algo hubiera visto... Todos tienen fantasías... es... natural, a fin de cuentas ―dijo Aiolia. El tinte escarlata que habían tomado sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido para Milo.

―Sí, supongo...

―¿Qué te fue lo que viste tú...? ―aventuró Aiolia.

―¡Qué te importa, gato idiota! ―respondió Milo. Al alzar el tono de voz súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que gritar hacía que el resto de su cuerpo retumbara de dolor, así que intentó quedarse callado, pero no pudo detener un quejido que se le escapó de entre los dientes.

En otro momento Aiolia se hubiera enojado, pero en este caso particular pasó por alto la descortesía. Se acercó a Milo; colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del escorpión y la otra sobre el cuello, y compartió con él una energía calmante.

―Trata de no gritar, tonto.

Milo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y obedecer. Aiolia era bueno para todo lo que tuviera que ver con sanaciones. Su intervención hizo que el dolor se aplacara rápidamente.

―¿Y tú, acerca de qué soñaste, Aiolia...?

Sabía que no había muchas posibilidades de recibir una respuesta, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la lógica. Tuvo la impresión de que la mano que Aiolia tenía apoyada sobre su cabeza se enterraba un poco en su pelo, pero creyó que probablemente se trataba de su imaginación.

―Nada... ―balbuceó Aiolia―. Nada especial...

oOo

De vuelta en el santuario, unos días después, podían escucharse gimoteos y discusiones provenientes de la zona residencial del templo de Escorpio.

―¡Ten más cuidado! ―exclamó Milo. Sus quejas fueron momentáneamente mitigadas por un trapo que Aiolia introdujo adentro de su boca, y que Milo tuvo que esforzarse en escupir―. ¡Estúpido, me las vas a pagar y te va a salir caro!

―¿Por qué no te quedas quieto? ―preguntó Aiolia, exasperado. Le era difícil encontrar la mejor posición donde colocarse para continuar con su trabajo. Milo, que estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, se movía demasiado.

―¡Porque me incomoda cuando te pones en esa posición y el que me estés tocando así!

Para Aiolia no era fácil realizar una curación en esas condiciones. Pero al menos, tanta energía era signo de que Milo realmente estaba mejor. Al llegar al santuario ni siquiera habían logrado subir las escaleras de las Doce Casas.

―¡Cállate de una vez, lo hago para ayudarte, imbécil! Las heridas van evolucionando bien, pero tienes que tener cuidado.

―¡Entendido, entendido! ―dijo Milo. Su cuerpo apreciaba lo que Aiolia estaba haciendo por él, pero a su mente no le gustaba demasiado la idea de dejar que el otro se acercara tanto.

―Tómatelo con calma.

Milo tenía la desagradable sensación de que el gato estaba disfrutando de aquello, pero decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar que su compañero siguiera bañando sus heridas con energía curativa, sin interferir. Se sentía bien, tenía que admitirlo. Simplemente, tenía que olvidar que era Aiolia quien lo estaba haciendo.

Empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando lo despertó el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación. Aiolia volvió a cubrir la lesión que estaba tratando en la espalda de Milo y lo dejó en libertad. El escorpión se levantó con pesadez y se puso la primera camiseta que encontró a mano. Lo hizo al revés, sin percatarse de ello. Tropezándose con una silla por el camino, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Lo que vio lo hizo despertar en un segundo.

―¡Camus, has vuelto! ―exclamó.

El recién llegado sonrió. Milo fue directo a su boca para darle un beso de bienvenida, olvidando que Aiolia también estaba en la habitación, pero Camus, que sí se había notado que no estaban solos, interrumpió el abrazo en cuanto le fue posible.

―Aguarda... ―murmuró, mirando de reojo hacia Aiolia.

Espantado, Milo se echó hacia atrás y se cubrió los labios con una mano.

―Yo ya me iba ―dijo Aiolia, levantándose de la cama.

La falta de reacción le resultó extraña a Milo, pero no sabía que se debía a que Aiolia simplemente acababa de confirmar lo que venía sospechando desde hacía un buen tiempo.

―Oye... ―susurró Milo.

―No hace falta que digas nada. Cuídate, tonto. Nos vemos, Camus ―saludó Aiolia.

Camus respondió moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de cordialidad, y cerró la puerta de la habitación con tranca en cuanto el león se retiró.

―Está... un poco raro últimamente ―comentó Milo.

Antes de que Camus tuviera oportunidad de preguntar más al respecto, Milo desvió la atención del tema con un nuevo beso, que esta vez fue más extenso y profundo. Se perdió en el abrazo, feliz por poder experimentar finalmente en carne propia esas sensaciones que tanto extrañaba. La realidad era aún mejor que en sus recuerdos. Sintió la piel de gallina cuando las manos de Camus estrecharon su cuerpo con cuidado, como si intuyeran que no estaba en su mejor forma. Deseó que el momento de apartarse nunca llegara, pero sintió que el otro se tensaba al percibir que estaba herido, al punto de que terminó apartándolo.

―No estás del todo bien. ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó Camus con inquietud.

―Una misión ―respondió Milo, de manera rápida y casual―. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? ¿Cómo están los chicos?

―Los chicos están bien. Me quedaré una semana. ¿Qué tipo de misión? ―insistió el francés, mientras Milo lo tomaba del brazo para guiarlo hasta la cama.

―Es una larga historia ―dijo, sin soltar a Camus―. Quería verte...

Aunque Camus se dejó arrastrar, mantuvo su distancia. Tenía un mal presentimiento, por más que Milo lo incitara a avanzar con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. El único pensamiento que tenía lugar en la mente del escorpión era el de cuánto extrañaba a Camus, y a su cuerpo le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Pero la preocupación volvía a Camus aún más prudente que de costumbre. Antes de continuar, levantó un poco la camiseta que llevaba Milo, lo suficiente como para dejar al desnudo su vientre, y los vio los vendajes que cubrían algunas zonas de su piel.

―Milo, todas estas heridas... ―dijo, mirándolo con gravedad.

―Son superficiales, no te detengas... ―rogó Milo.

No del todo convencido, Camus dejó al descubierto las piernas de Milo. Al encontrarse con el mismo panorama, volvió a acomodar la ropa en su lugar, para desilusión del escorpión. Luego tomó una de las manos del chico y retiró parte de las vendas, para ver de qué tipo de herida se trataba y en qué estado estaba. Permaneció un buen rato reflexionando sobre qué era mejor hacer, y finalmente se acostó sobre la cama boca arriba, pensativo. Ante las protestas de Milo, lo invitó a recostarse sobre su torso, cosa que él aceptó. Era mejor que nada.

―¿Cuándo llegaste de la misión? ―preguntó Camus, apoyando con gentileza una mano sobre la cintura del otro.

―Hace... un par de días.

―Entonces puedes esperar un par de días más.

―¿Días? ―exclamó Milo, incrédulo―. Pero Camus, no es justo, no tiene sentido...

―Si esperas hasta entonces, cuando se cumpla el plazo haremos lo que tú quieras ―propuso Camus con una sonrisa.

―¿Cualquier cosa que yo quiera? ¿No importa lo que sea? ―La manera en que Milo pronunció esas palabras hizo a Camus dudar de la conveniencia de su oferta, pero era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

―¿Sí, creo...?

―Acepto ―dijo Milo, sellando su aprobación con un alegre beso.

―Ahora cuéntame lo que te pasó ―pidió Camus.

En lugar de contestar, Milo se quedó callado y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, mientras deliberaba acerca de cuánto revelar. Camus estaba extrañado. En general, Milo siempre se mostraba entusiasta a la hora de compartir sus hazañas. Su titubeo solamente servía para disparar aún más la curiosidad del francés.

Desde afuera, Aiolia escuchó el eco de las dos voces mientras se alejaba de Escorpio y sonrió. Sabía que Milo estaba fuera de su alcance, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. No sabía si eso lo hacía sentir secretamente aliviado por no tener que enfrentar seriamente sus sentimientos o enojado por no tener oportunidad. Y de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si sus deseos no serían más que un capricho. Por eso, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su propio curso. Era mejor de esa forma. Así que caminando despacio se puso en ruta hacia Leo, resistiendo la tentación de mirar atrás.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Más allá de que tuviera tipo 3 lectoras, me divertí mucho escribiendo e investigando para armar el argumento de este fic xD Así que como me pareció divertido, estoy pensando en hacer una historia que cuente cómo hicieron para sellar a este dios en los tiempos de Lost Canvas xD NO sería el mismo concepto, sino algo totalmente nuevo (nada de ilusiones), pero tendría que ver con este dios también. Tengo la historia pensada, ahora veré si me da la nafta para escribirla.

Lightning Fang, la técnica que le hice usar a Aiolia, es una técnica que él usa en Episodio G. Funciona tal como la describí: desde el suelo surge una energía que destruye todo lo que Aiolia quiere destruir, pero no toca lo que Aiolia no quiere que toque. Aparece en el tomo 5. Por alguna razón, me divierte manejar a Aiolia, por más que en Episodio G no me cae muy bien (en la serie animada sí me cae bien, aunque no diría que es de mis favoritos xD)

Repitiendo lo que conté en otra parte: _El dios Príapo existía, y era representado con un falo gigante xD Sus estatuillas eran usadas para proteger cosechas, y venían con advertencias escritas que decían cosas como: "El ladrón que traspase los dominios que protejo será sodomizado". A quien le interese puede buscar más información sobre él :3 Cuando estaba buscando un "dios del sexo" para la historia, Neomina me pasó una imagen de Príapo y al investigar más me pareció que sería adecuado (aunque él no era el dios del sexo, sí era muy lujurioso). _

_Sobre las ilusiones, voy a aclarar un poco más la manera en que lo pensé, por las dudas xD_

_Imaginé que el dios había sido sellado en el pasado, y necesitaba energía para fortalecerse. Por ser un dios muy lujurioso, elegí que necesitara energía sexual. Para conseguirla, decidí que encerraría a sus víctimas en ilusiones y se aprovecharía de su subconsciente para hacerles soñar algo que tuviera que ver con sus fantasías._

_En resumen, es algo parecido a lo que hace Phantasos en Lost Canvas. Phantasos de LC encierra a sus víctimas en un sueño que tiene que ver con un algo que ellas quieran realizar. La diferencia es que Phantasos lo hace para dejar al enemigo fuera de juego, mientras que mi Príapo lo hace para aprovechar la energía sexual que generan las fantasías de la gente y así fortalecerse de nuevo._

_El Camus de la ilusión de Milo fue creado a partir de los recuerdos de Milo como consecuencia de cuánto extraña Milo a Camus (o sea que es cercano a la realidad, ya que en la realidad del fic ellos ya son pareja)._

_El Milo de la ilusión de Aiolia fue creado a partir de los deseos de Aiolia (o sea que no es el Milo de la realidad, sino el Milo que Aiolia quisiera para él, un Milo que no está con Camus y que corresponde a sus sentimientos)._

Cualquier duda estoy abierta a preguntas. Gracias por los ánimos a mis poquitas lectoras... ¡muchas galletitas y yaoi para ustedes! :3


End file.
